A Human's Homunculus
by Sopf of the Fallen
Summary: Post Brotherhood. Selim and Mrs. Bradley are living their lives out until Mrs Bradley meets a man that brings out a side of Selim that he didn't know existed within himself. Au. One-shot


**I was bored and i wrote this I don't know if its good or not but i got the idea and had to post this. I don't own FMA or any people you recognize**

* * *

Selim couldn't remember his biological father, he was far too young to remember, but his mother was one of the nicest people he knows, she spoils him rotten. But he loves her unconditionally. His mother was friendly and was always so proud of him when he drew a picture and when he wrote. He never really had a father figure growing up, so the man who had walked into his house - that wasn't in a military uniform - was somewhat of a stranger that he knew instantly didn't belong in his home.

He was thirteen years old and had finally finished Primary (elementary) school. Selim was skilled in many places, his favorite subject - also being his best - was History and was noted at knowing things that the teachers didn't even know themselves. Selim had a very strange childhood, being haunted by reoccurring nightmares that happened almost every night and are still happening today. He got used to it but it sometimes he would start running towards his mother's room and climb into the bed with her and snuggle next to her for comfort.

His nightmares always centered around the being known in his dreams as Pride, his mother reassured him that it was all a bad dream that his mind made up, but she didn't know how graphic the dreams got, some days he can still hear the screams that the victims made. Unknown to everyone around him Selim had got more antisocial and arrogant as the days' progress. It was a hint to the military that he was slowly becoming the Homunculus he once was.

But the man who had just walked into the house just gave him the chills. The man wasn't right and somehow he knew he was trouble. The man's name was James and he used to work in the military until he left after the Ishbalan war. The man seemed nice enough to his mother, but the only thing Selim could see was the darkness and evil that was hidden beneath the mans façade.

Selim even hated hearing the man's name. It caused a slither of anger and intense hatred to corse through Selim's body like a parasite. The man had never met him, and Selim never meet him, although Selim had seen him. A tall, muscular man in his late thirties and seems to act like a charmer but Selim can see what he really is, a monster that was dormant until the right moment to strike, but Selim won't give him the chance to even lay a finger on his mother.

He wasn't sure how his mother was able to miss the wolf in sheep's clothing like she has. But then again, she never noticed his. The man didn't know that he was walking into the dragon's den unarmed and unprepared. And Selim was going to take advantage of that fact. Selim was sure the man didn't even know he existed. And Selim was going to wait for the day he will meet him, then expose what that man really is. And it excited Selim to no end.

That day was about to come.

It was a warm summer day in Central and he was playing out in the backyard with his mother as she watched him sketch the rose bush in front if him, until one of the butlers came over and whispered something in her ear and she nodded back and the man walked away without another word. Then his mother got up, "come on Selim I want you to meet someone."

And just like that a wave of arrogant pleasure came over to him and he withheld a smirk and just settled for a happy smile and laid his sketchbook down and followed his mother. It was getting harder and harder to keep the smirk off of his face and it was slowly going from a happy smile to a very sly grin. His nose was high, giving him a proud look about him as his mother lead him to the very man who radiated that there was a presence of a monster.

James was indeed surprised to see a young boy with the woman he was having a relationship with. "Is this a cousin of yours?" James asks as polity as possible. He was getting bad vibes from the boy. Rosalyn laughed and smiled,"no this is my son Selim, Selim this is James." Selim held back the urge to sneer at James as he rejected the hand in front of his vision, _as if im going to touch your hand, god knows where it's been._

James pulled his hand back after the boy merely stared at his hand with utter disgust. Rosalyn didn't comment, _its one of his moments again, not wanting to touch hand of a mare human. _Rosalyn was wondering as soon as Selim saw the man, she could see the hidden anger and disgust at the man. _He doesn't like him? Well if they get to know each other maybe they will have a change of heart. _Selim merely started at the being in front of him, he just wanted to curse every word he knew of and with the help of his nightmares that wouldn't be too difficult a task.

"Well come on, dinner's almost ready," his mother pushed both inside the door with her usual happy smile and closed the left the room to get back outside and grab his sketchbook before James spotted it and went through. He drew pictures of the people in his nightmares and one happens to look eerily of himself. He took the book to his bedroom, walking pass the dinning room and spotting the couple having an idle conversation, he put the book underneath his mattress and his mother called out that dinner was finished.

The meal was nice, as it always was but the tension in the air was so thick a knife could cut through it. Selim remained silent his mother and James chatting here and there. Pride has lost interest in his meal as soon as it cooled down, his head was down and his eyes closed using his other senses. James looked sincere but his voice had hidden meanings and they were well hidden that Selim struggled to grasps. The man smelt of cologne and it hurt his nose when he was around the man, his was utter surprised his mother was unaffected.

But the one thing that put him on the edge of his seat was the man's aura, it was almost like a sixth sense and he knew the man was dangerous the moment the aura registered in his brain.

The day went by without much of a fuss, but that's what Selim wanted. He tried acting as best he could and trying to lead the man into a false sense of security and with his appearance it wasn't all too hard. He went to bed without trying to procrastinating to stay up later.

But he knew it was waking from one of those nightmares that had woken him up. That aura had somehow called to him, almost begging for a fight of dominance, and that's when it registered in Selim's mind that something was terribly wrong.

Selim let out a low animatistic growl that was uncharacteristic of him and silently ran to the kitchen and grabbing the largest and sharpest knife and slowly walked to his mother's room. The door was slightly open and Selim looked into it and he saw made him drop the knife.

The man held a gun to his mother's forehead.

The bed was at an angle that Selim was able to see them both, his mother handcuffed to the bed and a rag stuffed into her mouth. Selim could tell she was mortified. Selim clenched his teeth together almost to the point where he chip his teeth. If he was trying to imitate the man in his nightmares who was known as 'Wrath' im sure he would've been better than the man himself. His heart rate increased and his breathing shallowed and he didn't pick up the knife he had dropped in his shock.

Somehow he doubted he'd need it.

Selim was called a master of shadows in his dreams and also in reality he walked silently not even making a creak in the olden floorboards like most of the people do in this house. He blended into the darkness as if that was where he belonged, and honesty it was where he felt most safest besides being with his mother.

"_What the hell do you think you are doing?" _Selim hissed, somewhere in the back of his mind he registered that his voice wasn't his.

James looked around the room looking for where the voice came from, all he saw was darkness. The only light in the room was the few candle lit and the light they produced was flickering and the flame was moving around in all different directions as if someone was blowing at them, just not blowing out the flame.

Selim was well hidden and the darkness that arose around him didn't scare him, but comforted him and gave him a sense of power he hadn't felt before. His mouth turned up in an arrogant and sadistic smirk and his eyes had turned into a dark violet and his teeth had sharpened to a degree. He called the shadows to his mental command and just before the man had time to pull the trigger and end the woman's life the shadow had shot out and cleanly cut off James's hand, cutting through the bone like butter and retreating back into the main mass of shadows that lay at his feet.

The sound of James's scream irritated his ears immensely and his rage and anger at James only grew and grew, he had tried to kill his mother and no one was going to get away unscathed.

Selim raised his arm and swayed it and the Shadow mimicked and as soon as it touched James's skin it wrapped around the man's body like a python would a meal and the man was left unable to move.

"_Do you enjoy terrifying my mother? I certainly don't like it when people of your kind treat my mother as such," _Selim's voice came out sounding metallic and harsh and full of venom. Selim walked out of the darkness and turned the lights on, his shadows diminishing for a slip second, then they came out from all different shadows since no shadows formed around Selim. "What the hell are you kid?!"

The sound of James's screams as he had sliced the mans hand clean off came back to Selim mind and he ignored it and looked at the mans current state, he had clutched his handless arm to his chest and a large pool of blood was forming over the mans chest and torso. It made him smile a little, the arrogance was almost blinding coming from the boys face.

He chuckled slightly, his violet eyes closed and he spread the shadows in unnatural areas and soon multiple eyes with the same violet slitted eyes appeared all over them a few large mouths with triangular razor-sharp teeth turned up in a sly smirk.

"_You underestimated me James. Im no ordinary being, im a homunculus and its in my nature to be a cocky arrogant child. And I don't take it well when men hurt Wrath's wife and my mother,"_ Selim said sounding very much like Pride, well for a split second he thought he was him._ "I'm the embodiment of my fathers pride and im not one to give forgiveness"_

He looked at his mother still stuck spread eagle in her night clothes. He saw that venom was leaking from his mouth. James eyes widened and he fell back and landed on the floor, landing on his uninjured arm. _"Your pathetic and I don't like insects in my presence, so ill do what I always do to insects, do you know what I do?" _the man didn't respond but Pride was sure that the message had gotten through as the man backed up against the wall, like he was hoping to disappear. _"I kill them."_

Pride couldn't keep the sadistic smirk from his young face and internally was reeling in the mans fear that warped around Pride like a warm blanket. Pride sent a message to the shadows in his control and didn't hesitate in doing the action. Four arms grabbed each limb and wrapped around them tightly. Pride chuckled and at his command they tightened and tightened until they broke the skin and started digging into the mans skin and Pride did one hand movement and the shadows tightened and cut through the bone, ripping the man's arms and legs off.

The man was screaming every minute and Pride made a shadow put a strand of hair out of the mans face before a mouth came off the wall and two shadows pulled him in with his dismembered limbs and closed before the man was able to scream. Then utter silence.

Pride called back the shadows and the flames returned to their normal flickering and the room temperature rose a few degrees and he walked to his mother and she stared at him with fear. His hand landed on his mother cheek in comforting matter. Pride stared at the handcuffs and they were locked around his mothers wrist and the bedpost. _"Where are the keys?" _he asked, he tried to sound nice with his metallic voice. "In his back pocket."

He nodded and he started coughing until something cold and metal came out of his mouth. He picked up the key and whipped off any saliva and unlocked all of the cuffs. Once his mother was free he grabbed his mother close in a hug. It was more for him than for her, he just wanted her warmth. If he was being selfish for not wanting to share his mother with some serial killer with a fetish for kill women raising homunculi than sue him, he didn't care.

His mother would never think differently of him homuculus or not, she still cared about him enough, that the this 'event' would never reach any members of the military.


End file.
